


elf magic

by PinDragon5318



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Elves, F/M, Love, Magic, Romance, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-28 21:20:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21398830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinDragon5318/pseuds/PinDragon5318
Summary: please review if you have the time. Thank you or reading my work





	1. chapter one

Chapter One

I was sitting in my bed reading one of my favorite books when the blast came. My puppy was sitting beside my bed and I had my fingers in his fur. The blast knocked my backwards in my bed. I slamemed against my wall and had the wind knocked out of me. I heard my family’s screams, along with the bones in my puppy’s body breaking to make a new figure. I felt my own body fighting the change. I had no clue what was going on. I was so scared. I tried sitting up to try and help my family. All of a sudden the bed underneath me was gone and the walls around me crumbled. Then I was falling, my sudden screams filling the air. I slammed on to the ground, after a few moments I heard a vicious growl and looked to find my once small puppy now changed into a huge menacing monster. He jumped on me pinning me to the ground, His now huge paws equipted with long tallons only inches from me. His jaws slowly lowering toward my face. I could feel the raw power emanation off of his body as string of saliva rolled onto my cheek. I wanted to scream. I was truly terrified. Suddenly it all went dark as horrible pain flowed through my body.

“NO!” I woke up from the terrible dream in my house wrapped up in my soft wool blankets. I wiped my forehead with the back of my hand and looked around my soft little house. I had found this house carved in the bark of an old tree. It was carved by firebugs. The bugs managed to carve out a perfect living place, or something startled then and made them all catch fire and burn this place out. The inside was heated by an old style wood stove which I never ran out of fuel for. I had a small kitchen in which I had to carve out cabinets. From there I had built a box which I kept all my animals I killed in. I got up and walked over to the box. I carefully pulled out a Ground Squirrel and started stitching the pelt to one of my other blankets. I looked around as I stitched. The sun was just rising on the horizon filling the sky with bright reds, gold’s, and purple’s. The ceiling was flat but somehow I had carved a couple of swirls and complicated designs of dots and swirls. I looked over at my hunting gear. My hunting outfit consisted of pelt from one of the most feared hunters around.

The wild modishion boar, this creature could rip apart a man with his claw like hooves and then ground his bones into a fine powder with his teeth. I hadn’t managed to kill a full grown one but instead killed 4 piglets and 2 old sick and dying boars. I looked from my outfit to the skins I had yet to sew to the poor and tattered clothing.

I saw bow and arrows next to them then I noticed a dot of light on my stairwell. I was from one of my arrows and I couldn’t help but smile when I saw it landed on the beginning of the saying I had carved into the walls of my stairwell :The last one standing is always the strongest physically but often enough the strongest in mind. Then an odd sounds came from outside the window, it sounded like a wounded or dyeing animal. I jumped up throwing off my blanket with haste. I looked out the window and tried to find the creature when the sounds came again only more aggressive sounding. I grabbed my hunting gear quickly running down the stairs and was soon on the trail following the strange sounding animal.

After jumping out the door I instantly stopped and listened for the sound of the animal. I waited for only seconds before another sound came from my right. I turned in the direction following where I thought the sound had come from. I whipped my head to the left after hearing another snort. I was treading quietly now, knowing from the sound that this was something big and that if it was injured it was likely to be very angry.

Suddenly the tree directly in front of me shuddered as if it was going to fall at any second. I crouched down and slid behind the tree next to it. Then I heard the voice, it was deep but not that deep to be a full grown mans voice. I thought about climbing the tree but knew that if one of the creatures was to slam into the tree I might fall. Instead I slipped to the right of the tree and when I saw the scene in front of me my head swam. Here was what looked like a human, an actual man not a hybrid or a something else. The first thing I noticed was his jet black hair. Before I could see his face he turned his body and I noticed how he was muscled really well. He tensed his legs and that’s when I realized he was actually wearing clothes. Not hand sewed clothes but actual jean and a t-shirt. I gasped suddenly seeing all the blood covering his clothes some of it dried into a hard crust, but some of it was still running down his pant leg and was seeping into his shirt. I just wanted to run forward and tackle him ask him where he came from, and where he lived, and how come I had never seen him before then I would probably hug him. I reached my hand out to him but pulled my hand back to my side when I realized he may not even be fully human.

I sighed and was about to walk away when I noticed what he was fighting. It was a full grown Wild Modishion Boar and it was huge! These boars about the size of a car and they weigh almost as much. They are omnivores meaning they eat vegetables and meat. They have course red hair but most of the time its mixed with mud so it looks more copper colored. This one was a male which means that he was being territorial. That wasn’t the worst part; he was fighting this huge creature when it was breeding season. When the boars double in size, their tusks sharpen, all the veins and arteries are visible in there body, their skin becomes as tough copper. All of this combined means that they are the most difficult animal to kill. I watched as the boar snorted and snot flew everywhere. I almost gagged, it was gross. The boar suddenly charged his hooves making a cloud of dust fly into the air. I covered my mouth and winced wanting to look away as the boar slammed the man into a tree. I got a look at his face and realized with a gasp that he was actually a teenage boy. He had amazing blue eyes and a small smile on his face. He grasped an long blade in his hand. I watched in amazement as he slammed the huge blade down on the boar’s head. The boars head was extremely thick so I knew this wouldn't really affect him. The boar just shook his head tossing the boy. He flew through the air and landed with a thump at the bottom of the tree I was hiding behind. The boy started to get up but held his head like he was dizzy. The boar charged slamming him into my tree I was hiding behind. He had the boy pushed up against my tree almost completely pinned. I jumped and fell back on my butt. He looked down at me seeing the sudden movement. He eyes widen and his jaw dropped. I scrambled to my feet and just stood there for a second. I pulled the sword out of my belt suddenly. I knew he wasn't going to win this fight so I figured I would end it for him. His eyes widen and a look of fear crossed his face as he took in my sword. It was a think of pride for me with stainless steel blade that was double edged. That handle was plain silver but had amazing grips.

I forced my sword through the boar’s eye. He squealed in agony and pulled his head back, thank gosh I had a good grip on my sword or else I would have lost it. He was tossing his head and thrashing all over. He landed on his back and withered in agony. He squealed again and I watched as his body lost its color and it size. All the veins became transperant. His mouth fell open as dealth over took him. I noticed the boy standing with his mouth wide open. He turned his head and noticed me, quickly shutting his mouth. I smiled shyly and blushed slightly. He smiled and I looked down.

“Thank you.” He said and I swear I thought I heard him purr. I nodded then I felt the goose bumps rising up my arms. I looked up and saw him reaching for me. I couldn’t stand it, so many thought where running through my head but the main one was that I couldn’t do this. I ran.

“Wait,” he shouted seeing me turn to flee but I ran still “don’t go! I swear I won’t hurt you! Please come back!” I could almost feel the desperation in his voice, but I wouldn’t allow myself to go back. I couldn’t allow myself to have feelings for someone, not now. I have work to do and if I want to stay alive I have to keep a clear mind.

“Besides,” I thought to my self “I can’t risk feeling hopeful that someone might actually love me. He probably just thinks I’m a girl who lives in the woods, basically a savage. I can’t risk starting a relationship on that thought. Besides when I start liking a guy I get giggly and I blush so much. It’s really sad but it had to be done. Okay note to self don’t go to that area for a while he might be there. I can’t believe I’m saying this but I can’t love.” I ran though the woods to my house thinking how in my old life before the blast I would have killed for guy like that to notice me. Now I’m pushing him away before he’s even had a chance. I don’t even feel like me anymore, but then again why should I? I mean if the blast killed or changed every living thing, then why couldn’t it have changed me? I caught sight of my house and stopped running scanning the area for any signs of living things. If an adult modishion boar is killed it a big deal. Most predators tend to want to pick the body apart. After all, that thing is huge! I figured I would go probably tomorrow and get some meat off the big boy. I smiled at the thought of how full my fridge would be by tomorrow. I walked up to my house satisfied that my quick scan had worked. I took one step out and was about to take another when a voice sounded form right behind me.

“You run well but you leave an easy trail to follow.” The voice was silky almost and right behind me. As in right behind me, I turn around and almost tripped over him. He quickly slung a hand around my waist to stop me from falling. He smiled and I noticed that his teeth where exactly straight. They were perfect, I mean pure white, perfectly straight, dazzling bright, swoon worth smile. “Your not the only one who can be quiet when they need to be quiet.” He whispered leaning close to my ear. I couldn’t take it I swallowed hard and pushed him away falling on my butt. I clawed at the dirt and managed to get into a upright running position. I ran as fast as my legs would carry me to my tree home.

Once I was inside of the door I slammed the door shut and leaned against it. I was breathing hard and not only because I had just ran. That boy was so … sneaky. I hate to admit it but I kind of liked that about him.

No bad Roselinda you can not have feelings for him! He will be the death of you after all the idiot just took on an adult boar! During mating season , one of the worst time to attack a boar! I thought to myself. Then I noticed that the same arrow that had shown to my saying earlier was still there and was still shining on the saying. I sighed knowing full well that even though I had made it up that doesn’t make it any less true. You had to be smart to survive in this world. With all new animals and all new plants, well its like being lost in a foreign land you really had no idea what was same and what wasn’t. Okay I thought maybe he’s really new and he just has no idea what to attack and what not to attack. That would also explain why I have never seen him before. But my other self argued, even if you are new here that does NOT give you even the slightest idea to attack something that looks scary and is nearly three times your size! That is just the most stupidest thing to do.

Before I could finish my argument with myself , however, I was startled by a loud knock on my door.

“Hello, little Miss? “ The boy said.

“Oh great” I muttered to myself. Well at this point I had two options. I could get it all over with open the door and see who he was, or I could walk up stairs and pretend that I can't hear him. I bit my lip thinking and realized that best choice would be to walk up the stairs and leave everything be. I mean he maybe be the worlds most sexy god ever. With those amazing muscles and those eyes, and that smile was to die for. I shook my head, I was getting way off track and I was starting to drool. I sighed and placed my foot on the first step. Glancing back at the door I took another step up the stairs.

Then I heard a snarl from right outside my door. I turned and watched as my door shuddered. That could only mean one thing. This idiot has lured a Black Lion into my yard. I growled in frustration. These big cats are nothing but trouble! For starters they eat nothing but fresh meat, whatever is left over from a kill is left there to rot. No other animal wants it because the black lions saliva is poisonous. They have six inch long claws that they use only when absolutely necessary otherwise they just jump on their prey from the trees breaking the prey animals back. The males are really aggressive and travel alone while the females travel in packs. Both males and females have jet black manes that surround there heads. However the females always have green eyes and the males always have blue eyes.

I jumped off the stairs and flung open my door. The boy and the lion fell on to the floor. I kicked the lion in the side and grabbed my sword. It was still dirty with the boars blood so I just waved that in its face and growled at it. The lion ran out of my house and I quickly closed the door. I noticed the boy was unconscious on the floor.

“Great” I muttered to myself. I picked up all my hunting supplies and took them upstairs. I then went back and dragged the boy upstairs. It was very satisfactory because I knew he would have bruises later. He defiantly deserved them! First I save his butt from the boar and now the lion what next a Terror Bird! I sighed and dragged him over to my rug that I had made. It was just a whole bunch of the worthless furs. Mostly it was kills by the Black Lion that I took the pelts from. I cant use it to make clothing or bedding materials so I just use it for my rug. I restarted my fire from that morning and lay him next to it.

I figured I would have to start cleaning myself and my weapons off. Then I would worry about that stupid boy! I pulled my wash tub out of the corner. After dragging it to the middle of the room I realized that I have no water to put in it. I used the last of my main water supply last night when I had tea. Ugh I thought I was going to be able to just go get water in the morning to refill it. I sighed knowing that I had to get that water. One reason I have to clean my sword off. Second reason I have to clean off my materials and oil them. Third reason I had to clean myself and that idiot off. I starting climbing up the stairs that lead to the roof.

When I got to the roof I got all my buckets ready. I strung them up on my zip cord and then zipped down to the river. I had set up this zip cord first so it would be easier to get my stuff to the river such as clothes and water for washing but them I had to drag them all the way back here. So I get up a crank system then I use to haul everything back. The system is hooked right up next to the tree. I can go down to the river fill up the buckets and using the crank I can move the full buckets up to the tree top. When they get to the top they tip over into a basin. The basin has a shoot that the water travels down a couple of floors where is sits in a holding tank until I want to take a shower or heat it up. I however have to walk to the river and back but at least I don’t have to carry all the buckets that way and drag them back. I finished setting everything up and quickly walked down stairs. When I got to my living room I grabbed my hunting gear. I was about to walk out when I noticed the boy was still there. I sighed and decided that I would leave him a note. I grabbed some wood pieces from the fire and started using the burnt ends to write on the wall. When I was satisfied I stepped back to where he was and read it.

Dear random stranger,

I have gone to the river to get water. Will be back soon. Do NOT touch anything or else this place might blow up.

Sincerely yours, the owner of said house

I had to laugh this poor boy was going to be in for it when he woke up to find that. I set off to the river and start filling my water buckets.

After walking for about 10 minutes I made it to the river. Thank fully I hadn’t run into anything. Now the easy part I just had to fill the buckets, then keep cranking to bring them back. I put the buckets from the zip cord on the crank and started filling them up. After I had filled all eight buckets, I cranked them up.

After about two minutes of cranking I could feel the resistance of the first bucket. Suddenly I heard a twig snap behind me. I instantly was up the tree that my crank was located on and bow in my hand. I watched as a Stagger Deer came by. The Stagger deer was basically a deer with huge antlers that curled and branched out. It also was a lot fatter than most deer could get because its stomach acid could melt down and strip anything. I keep it in a glass jar and use it sometimes on the tips of my arrows if I know that I am going to hunt predators.

The deer just simply got a drink and left. Before it left however it looked right at my tree. Which was no problem for me I could continue my work. The only problem is that I felt like that deer meant something significant. I shrugged it off and just continued working once I had filled and emptied my buckets about five more times was I satisfied that my tank would be full. Then I just filled the buckets again and sent them up but stopped when I felt the first bucket start to tip. I ran as fast as I could back to the house.

When I got back to the tree I found it still standing. I cautiously went inside. I walked to my living room to find the boy missing and my water tank filled to the brim. I walked up through the levels of my house until I got to roof. That’s where I found him he was getting my buckets down off of the line.

He turned and smiled at me, and gosh was that look to die for!

“Hey your home I kept hearing noises coming from up here and I came to check it out. Great place you have here by the way. You’ve really turned a trashy looking place from the outside into a palace on the inside.” He said as he took down the last of my buckets and set them by his feet. That was the wrong move, you do not say my place looks trashy from the outside and then don’t put things away correctly. I snatched the bucket from his feet and put it across the room where it was meant to go. I turned and glared at him, and he just smiled at me. I was so angry.

“Listen Mister-” I started

“My name is Melaka.” he said with a smile. He put his hand out for me to shake and I just pushed it away.

“I don’t care what your name is! You almost got me killed. Twice I might add!” I sighed. “Look Melaka just come with me down stairs, I have water now that you can get cleaned up in. You can get clean here then you have to leave. You are an accident waiting to happen and I don’t need the worry of that right now.”

Melaka just smiled at me and took a step closer.

“You know,” he said “ when you get angry you are absolutely adorable.” He slung his arm around my waist.

"Well I'm about to get real cute arn't I" I thought.

“Why don’t you let me stay here I can help you survive in this big bad world. Huh?” he said in a baby voice. I smiled up at him then drew my hand back and punched him in the face. He cried out and held his nose. “What the hell was that for?” he shouted at me.

“That was for thinking that I needed your help. Considering you are the one that almost got killed twice today. I only say you can get cleaned up here because Modishion Boar blood only washes off in warm water and I have a way to heat my water. So unless you want to be lion food I suggest you don’t try anything funny and leave as soon as possible.” I poked him in the chest and walked down stairs.

I went to my water containment room. When I had found this place I was sure that this room had specifically been carved out by the firebugs because it had a huge wooden hollow. I could tell it held water because the inside was moist. The firebug only had to sit underneath it to heat it up. I use a fire but the same thing happens. The water heats up. I leaned down and started the fire. The edges have been so burned up that there is no way that this fire was going to do any damage besides the wood somehow turns to metal once heated up enough so the bottom was now almost metalic. Once the water was heated up all I have to do is move a cover off of the side and the now hot water drains down a pipe to a hose down stairs. The fire will keep going and all I have to do is shower down. Sometimes I want a bath so I just heat water on the stove and pour it into my cloths washing tub. 

After getting the fire roaring I went down the stairs to the other room. I found Melaka laying on the floor. He looked up at me and smiled when I came in. I just ignored him, which was getting easier now that I knew how much of a jerk he was. Yeah he had a great body but maybe he need to work out other things. Like his brain for starters. I rolled my eyes and walked up to the hose. I picked it up and suddenly had a great idea. The water that first comes through the hose is extremely hot! So I picked up the hose and aimed it at Melaka who still hadn’t moved from where I he was.

“Want me to give you a shower.” I said in as seductive of a voice I could.

“Now your talking!” He said while leaning back.

“Just hold very still.” I said and then giggled. I opened the channel and the hose filled with water. I held it closed for a second then blasted Melaka with the boiling water. He jumped up and screamed.

“Turn it off! Turn it off!” He screamed at me. I pinched the now cooled of end of the hose and started laughing. I couldn’t stop laughing, he was soaking wet and he looked very angry. Although at the same time he looked so sexy. His hair was falling over his face and his eyes were bright with rage. He clothes hung to him. I giggled and put the hose where it belonged.

“Here” I said between giggles “You can shower now.” Then I left. I could hear him grumbling when I walked upstairs to get the water to wash off my equipment. When I walked down the stairs with the bucket full of hot water I stopped outside of where Melaka was taking a shower. I set my bucket down and it splashed a little but it didn’t matter. I just wanted to pick on him some more but instead I heard him talking and then another voice talk back.

“Look I know I didn’t exactly stay low and get dinner like you said.” Melaka started.

“Lay low! Ha! You get dinner! Ha! Your sister was right you would mess this up. Look I don’t know where you are just get back to the city.” the voice said cutting Melaka off.

“But what if the other elves laugh at me?” Melaka said.

“Doesn’t matter you, you deserve it. Melaka you went after a pig! You and I both know that that little mistake could have taken your life! Just hurry up and get done with whatever your doing and get here. Please try and get something on the way here at least. I don’t want you to be a total laughing stock.” The other voice said.

“Okay.” Melaka said.

“Remember don’t get killed on the way here.” the other voiced snickered and then all the talking stopped.

I wanted to run but I couldn’t. Melaka was an elf.

He must have been on a hunting trip when he went after that boar. He probably went farther than the other elves would have went . I gasped with a sudden realization. I’m not alone in these woods. unfortunately for me that was that bad time to gasp. I heard footsteps from inside the room coming towards the door. I grabbed my bucket and ran toward the stairs just as he opened the door. I heard him curse. He must have seen the puddle and knew I was listening because he ran after me. I rushed into my living space and grabbed my nearest weapon, my bows and arrows. Melaka slid into the room. He was of course naked. He skidded to a halt when he saw my arrow aimed at his chest. He put his hands up and walked toward me .

“ I don’t know what you over heard but trust me when I say that I’m not here to hurt you.” He said in a soft voice. I couldn’t stand it my face was burning from seeing him like this and from anger.

“Get your clothes and leave.” I said putting my bow down.

“Please Miss you don’t understand! There was rumors, and I just had to see, please don’t think less of me but I wanted -” he said really fast.

“GET OUT!” I screamed at him then I dropped to my knees and started crying. I just couldn’t take it. “ For the first time in months possibly years thought I had another human friend. Someone I could eventually get to know. Someone who didn’t make me the last one.” I said in a whisper then started really truly balling my eyes out. I wrapped my arms around my shoulders to stop my self from shaking, then just gave up and started rocking on my knees.

I heard Melaka walk over to me but I shut my eyes I didn’t even want to see his face. He however didn’t care I guess because I slid his hand underneath my chin and lifted my face up. He looked miserable. He gently reached his hand up to wipe the tears from my face. I however wasn’t used to this I flinched and my hands twitched, I wanted to cover my face. I whimpered and felt some more tears fall down my face. Melaka smiled a little and then wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close to his chest. He smelled great. He rubbed my back and gently started shushing me.

A couple of minutes later I was just sitting in his lap and he was rubbing my back. I was hiccupping a little but he didn’t seem to notice. I pulled away a little and look up at him.

“Feel better?” He asked I could tell it was from his heart. I just nodded. “Good, now let me explain.” He said wrapping me back up in his arms. I can honestly say I liked it. I had never been held like this before and it was really nice. “I am an elf, not a human. I think you’ve gathered as much by now. I was sent by my eldest brother to find food. I did not try and take down that pig. I was attacked by it. I had just killed a baby and was going to take it back when I was attacked by what I’m going to assume was its father. I was planning on dieing right there but you came and saved me. Its custom in my people that once someone saves your life you owe them a debt of gratitude. I thought I could help you butcher the pig. You ran before I was able to, so I followed you. I never heard the cat following me however, so I was shocked when it attacked me. You again saved my life by letting me in. I never meant to hurt you. Yes I’ll admit that I knew you were a human and I still hit on you. That is my bad I thought that if I got you to like me maybe I could take you back to my city. There you could live in peace. I honestly thought you knew I was a elf. I’m sorry that I hurt you.” 

I didn’t know what to do with myself after that. I kind of just cuddle closer to him and sighed. That’s when he did something strange. He rubbed my back and then kissed the top of my head. I ducked down a second after he kissed the top of my head. I looked up at him really confused. He returned the look.

“What did you just do?” I asked in a really confused voice.

“ I just kissed the top of your head that’s all. Don’t you humans have cuddle time?” He asked. I shrugged my shoulders. I had never has a boyfriend to have cuddle time with so I have no idea. He smiled and just pulled me closer.

“Well when we get back to the city I’ll show you how to cuddle and how to make a plumbing system. You can got to school with me and learn about anything and everything. You can even stay in my house with the rest of my family which is just me and my brothers and my sisters.“ Melaka said with a smile. I instantly crawled out of his lap and stood up.

“There is no way that I’m leaving my home here. I have everything set up that I need to survive. You’re the one that needs the help.” I said angrily

“But you have to come back with me!” he said standing up. “No one will believe me if you don’t! Plus if you live in the city you will be surround by people. You won't have to live alone like this. Its really not good for you.”

“I’ve lived alone for years thank you very much!” I shouted at him. “Look as much as I would like to go with you, because don’t get me wrong I really want to go with you. Its just this place took a lot and its been my home well, since forever. I cant leave. Plus I know nothing of elves or their ways. It’s just a really bad idea!” I turned away from him and looked out the window. “Besides all that, I have no idea where your city is.”

“Its about a four days walk from here. My camp is only a thirty second walk from here. Tell you what,” Melaka said with a smile, “if you come with me to the city, and live there with me for a while I will make sure that you leave, when your ready of course, with plenty of supplies for the next year. You could have an elf made bow and arrows. A sword beyond your wildest dreams. You could also have all the ropes and gadgets that you might need. I won't bother you again if you like. I will put you on the maps as a off limits place to hunt and no one will disturb you ever again. While your in the city you can also learn from some of our best hunting teachers some other skills, you can also learn how to make other things that what you already have here. Like carving bowls and making paper. Please come with me.” he said. I sighed.

“Fine I will go with you.” I said still looking out the window. The next thing I know I’m being crushed in a major hug.

“Thank you so much! Oh I know you won't be disappointed.” Melaka said while squeezing in a bear hug. I just kinda laughed awkwardly. As soon as me put me down however I realized something very important. Melaka wasn’t wearing any clothes. I instantly closed my eyes for fear of seeing something I wasn’t suppose to.

“What’s wrong?” he asked. I kinda just shook my head and laughed.

“Hey Melaka do you feel a breeze?”

“Well now that you mention it I - sorry umm I’ll go finish my shower now.” He said sounding very embarrassed. Once I heard him walk off I sighed. What in the world have I gotten myself into?

After quickly cleaning Melaka’s clothes and cleaning myself up I started packing. I only packed supplies for about a two week vacation. That’s all the time I wanted to spend in some foreign city. Besides Melaka said the journey was only four days away. That means I spend four days walking there four days walking back that’s eight day. I did some quick math in my head and figured I would be spending six days in the city. Hey that’s all my supplies would let me stay. I could tell Melaka that and then I could get out of that city as fast as I could. I finished tying my quiver of arrows to my pack when I smelled the most delicious smell I think I have ever smelt. I was so absorbed in the smell that I never heard Melaka sneak up on me. The next thing I knew I was trapped in a hug.

“Melaka! Let me go!” I said struggling a little in his strong grip. I never knew he has such muscles on him. He laughed at me smiled then twirled around with me still clenched in his arms. When he finally came to a halt I realized that delightful smell was coming off of him. That’s when I realized that I remember that smell. It came from a herb that grew not to far from here. I don’t know how or why he smelled like it but it was truly delightful. For the first time I actually took a good look at Melaka. He was slightly taller than I. His shoulders were broad and masculine. His skin was almost a cream color now that it was clean. His black hair hung down to his ears and had a sort of scraggly look to it. His eyes where more almond shaped then round and were the color of the clearest brightest sapphire. He smiled most of the time, which showed off his amazing teeth. His hands looked strong but young. Like they had never know what hard work was. Over all he was dashingly handsome. He smiled down at me and pressed his forehead against mine.

That’s when I felt it, it always starts the same a small spark. Then it starts to expand into a glowing light. I pulled away quickly and looked up at Melaka.

“Is something wrong?” he asked real concern in his voice.

“No, nothing wrong just realized that I need to get my cloak from upstairs.” I lied then quickly darted out of the room.

That was too close. I need to be careful around Melaka. He might stir …things inside me that should not be disturbed. Feelings that I long to forget. Okay, I reassured myself all I need to do keep emotionally detached from him. That should be easy. I just have to remind myself that he is a whole different species and I should be good. By the time that I had assured myself of this I was already upstairs. I simply went into the door at my right and waited behind the door for a few moments. When I was sure that it was safe I opened the door and walked down stairs. I found Melaka down by the door with my pack in his hands.

“I thought you were getting your cloak?” He asked looking at my empty hands with suspicion.

“I decided that its not that cold yet where I think I will need it.” I said with a smile.

“Well then lets go!” Melaka said and stepped out the door. I took a hesitant step out the door look at my lovely house and resolved that I would be back before winter to take care of it.

It’s only two weeks. 14 days. That’s all, then you can be back here before you even know it. After all its just a simple journey to the city and back.

I shut the door to my home and started after Melaka.


	2. chapter 2

Chapter Two

After I stepped outside of The little mistresses tree house I couldn’t help but stare at her. She was lovely looking. She had bright red that had a mix of brown in it. Now that she stepped out in the sun and I was able to see the entirety of it I noticed that some of the pieces look sun bleached blonde. She had green eyes that have a ring of golf surrounding the inner black core. They’re eyes that you could get lost in. She was only slightly shorter than me. She was actually the perfect snuggling size. Her body was slender in some aspects and plump in others. When she sits in my arms however her body seems to mold to my arms. When she moves its like she knows that she is made for so much more than living in the woods and surviving off of what she can. That was one of the main reasons I invited her to the city. I know she need to fulfill who she really knows she is.

She sighed and closed her door, and her delicious scent found its way into my nose. She smelled like the freshest flowers in the world. She turned to face me and smiled that little half smile she does that I adore.

“Lead away Melaka.” She said and gestured to the forest ahead of us. Did I mention that when she says my name I feel like I’m falling from the highest cloud in the sky. I just sat there smiling for a second then realized what she said. I kicked myself into gear.

“First we are going to visit my camp. From there we should be able to make it to the city pretty quickly.”

“Where’s your camp? I thought you said this was a four day walk to the city!” She said in a panicked voice.

“Relax, its just a short walk from here!” I said. She looked at me suspiciously then nodded.

“Alright I trust you.”

“Great now lets go.” I said then turned around towards my camp then I had a great idea. “Why don’t we race there?” I could tell that I had caught her interest.

“That sounds like fun, I but I don’t know where you camps at.” She said. I had to admit I didn’t think of that. Then I realized she did know where my camp was she just must not know its there.

“When I was first setting up my camp I came across a odd sort of rope contraption. I was able to figure out that it was a pulley system of sorts, but it wasn’t until I saw the other half atop your roof that I realize what it was. My camp is about a 3 minutes walk from there. Just follow the river it will take you right to my camp.” I smiled and watched her face light up.

“Oh your so dead. There are so many short cuts I could take to get there!” I could tell I had brought out a competitive spirit in her. I liked it, because she smiled at me a lot more.

“Ready, set, GO!” I shouted then took off. I ran a few steps then space jumped to the next spot. I took a few steps looking ahead of me then pictured myself there. I space jumped there. I looked around to see if could spot Little Miss. She was no where in sight. So I pictured myself back at the clearing where her tree was. I popped up right where I had been before. She was standing there with her mouth slightly open and a look of pure shock on her face. I noticed she was looking the spot where I first space jumped. I turned my head to the side and looked at her strangely.

“What’s the matter?” I asked. She jumped and turned to look at where I was standing now.

“What the heck did you just do?!” she asked in a very high pitched voice.

“I space jumped. I don’t know much about human biology but surely you can do such a simple task as that, can’t you?” I asked really confused. She just shook her head. Still staring at me like I was some other species. It was then that I realized that maybe we are totally different species. This wasn’t a problem to me I would just walk. “Okay well how about we still race I’ll just walk there!”

“Ha your going to walk there! I’ll beat you for sure.” She said with a triumphant smile. We both got in a starting position.

“Ready, set, GO!” I shouted and took off walking. I turned to make sure she was stilling coming. I felt a wind on my other side and notice she was truly racing but she was kinda slow. I kept the same pace. I noticed she was slowing down some what more! My gosh how slow can on get in a race! Then I noticed something she was really having to work at just walking. I was slightly confused. We both reached the river at the same time and I noticed that she was breathing hard. She looked like she was gasping for breath. She was a about twenty feet ahead of me but I knew I could catch up. So I just kept walking. She slowed and then before I knew it I was passing her. I was really confused but I kept going. I heard her struggling to keep up but I didn’t stop my camp was in sight. Maybe she would run ahead and win. She didn’t and I reached camp a minute ahead of her.

When she came panting into my camp, I knew something was wrong. She was breathing too hard, so I went up to her. Before I could say anything however she started to talk, in between breaths that was.

“How in the world is that walking?” she said her voice gaining in volume with every word. She seemed to have gathered her breath because she stood up and stared at me. I must have looked very confused because she sighed. “Humans do not call that walking, that my friend is what I call marathon running.”

I couldn’t stop smiling. She called me her friend. I had to keep it together though because she continued.

“So how slow do you think I was going?” She asked sort of impatiently. “And I want the truth.”

“You were going at a snails pace! My grandiasome could walk faster than that.” I said. I didn’t want to insult her but she wanted to know the truth. I would have given it to her anyways. I just wouldn’t have been so harsh. She looked slightly confused but then shook her head. Then a look of shock hit her face.

“Is that the pace you wanted to set for our journey?” She said in the same panicked voice.

“Well the pace I was thinking of was actually a lot faster.” When I said that her eyes nearly came out of her head. She groaned and fell to the ground.

“I can not keep that pace at all.” she moaned. Then sat straight up. “ Wait a minute! You can go that jumpy thingy and get us there in the same amount of time right?” she said looking up at me hopefully.

“First off, its called space jumping and no I can’t. That was the first rule we were given when we were taught that as kids. Do not carry anyone. You would arrive just fine, they however might end up half way there.” I said with a shudder. She just looked at me funny and raised one of her eyes brows.

“That doesn’t sound all that bad I mean you could just walk back to where they were and go the rest of the way.”

“No that’s not what I was talking about. I mean half of them might be there with you. They might be missing an arm or a leg. They could even be missing a organ and not even know it.”

“Okay that sounds a whole lot more unsafe now that you phrase it that way.” she said with a cringe.

“So lets not do it that way I guess we’ll have to walk.”

“NO! we are not walking the way that you walk. I would make it about ten feet then collapse.” She smirked then giggled. “ You could carry me.” Then she burst out laughing. She had to lay down on the ground for a minute to recover her breath. 

“What’s so funny?” I was slightly confused and angry at this display but it was kinda cute because after a little bit of laughing she ends up snorting. Its so cute!

“The thought of you -” more laughter “ -carrying smeone-” more giggling, which was adorable, “ -as fat as me!”

That gave me a idea. While she continued laughing I packed up my camp. When I was done she was still laughing so I walked over to her and slid my hands under her shoulder and knees and lifted her up. The instant I lifted her up, her laughing stopped. Her face went from a smile straight to shock. I smiled and chuckled.

“This is nothing. Hang on.” I said then took off running as fast as I could. I pride myself on the fact that I can run three miles going my fastest I can go. Most kids in my school can run two and a half miles but I can go that extra half at the same speed. Which is what I did now. It took me about six minutes to get three and a half miles up stream. I laughed as I slowed to a jog. Then I fully stopped. I looked down to see Little Miss. Clinging to my shirt with a very pale looking face. I gently set her on the ground. She curled up in a ball instantly. She was breathing really fast. I couldn’t understand it. She didn’t run this time.

“What’s wrong Little Miss.?”

“First off,” She gasped out, “ My name is Roselinda. Secondly, did you know when you run you create a vacuum on your chest that sucked the air out of me!” She coughed twice then laid on the ground for a minute trying to breath. I thought of her name. It was absolutely beautiful. It was nothing like the names we have. I think it fit her perfectly, for her name was a beautiful as she was. I can’t help but wonder how her name would sound if she was in my family. Hmmm Roselinda Barling. It had a really nice ring to it. Roselinda Barling. Mr. Melaka Barling and Mrs. Roselinda Barling. I liked the sound of it. The only way she could get that name was to marry me however. I would love to marry her right here on the spot but something tells me that she on the other hand might slap me then ask me if I had any sanity at all. After all we are two different species. Well now that I think about it the Royal Council has been trying to decide for years weather or not to allow cross species marriages. When she finally had enough breath to talk, she just sighed.

“Look here are the facts. I can not do that again, I might collapse a lung. I can't run nearly as fast as you so that’s out of the options. I can't even walk as fast as you, so I here are your options. You carry me the whole way while you walk, or we take my pace and get there when we get there.”

“Well I think I could carry you the whole way.” I knew I could carry her the whole way. If I walked fast.

“Yeah but what happens if we get attacked. Then not only is your butt at risk, but so is mine since I can't exactly draw a sword while in your arms without cutting you open. And I for one would rather not like to be performing a biology experiment on elf anatomy and surgery at the same time.”

I had to admit she has a point there. No matter how much I really want to carry her the whole way. So that way she won’t get tired. I just somehow think she would not like that one bit, but don’t quote me on that. I sighed. “Your right. But we should really set up camp for the night. The suns going to set in about an hour.”

Roselinda look up to the trees and saw that I was correct. “Do we really need an hour to set up camp?”

“Well yeah. Unless you want to sleep next to a cat or a pig.” I was really surprised she asked that. She lived out here surely she should know that. I saw her open her mouth to respond then she shut it again and blushed. I couldn’t help but smile when she blushed she looked so cute. “Why don’t I gather firewood while you set up our tents.” She got a confused look on her face but held her hand out for my pack. I gave it to her then took off into the woods to get firewood.

When I came back into the campsite I found a small fire going. Roselinda looked up when I walked in then she smiled. She dusted off her legs then spread her arms.

“Tada! I got everything set up and I got a fire going!”

I smiled at her enthusiasm, however right after that I had to frown. There was only one tent set up. There was a pile of fur next to my tent but besides that nothing. If she thinks I am going to let stay out here on the ground in the open she is mistaken. She could be eaten by anything and everything that lives out here in these woods. She must have noticed my frown because she looked around at the camp.

“Is there something I did wrong?”

I set my firewood down put my hands on my hip and walked over to my tent. I pointed at it hoping she would notice. She looked from my tent to her pile of furs, then up at me. She gave me a very confused look.

“I don’t see the problem.” She said looking even more confused than before when I glared.

I pointed to my tent. “My tent” I pointed to her furs “Your pile.” Notice now I wanted to shout.

“I know that’s your tent, did I not set it up right?”

“No you set it up right. Let me emphasize more my tent your pile of fur. Do you see the difference now?”

“Yes you have a tent and I don’t! Quit rubbing it in! Its not like I can sew together a tent, because its not like I needed one in my house! I had a bed and I was fine with it!” She shouted at me turning away from me and crossing her arms.

I could tell I hit a nerve but that was not the point I was trying to get across. I sighed and walked over to her. I wrapped my arms around her waist and buried my head in her shoulder. I took a deep breath for two reasons. One I wanted to smell her sweet scent and too I need to think. I sighed and lifted my head. She had turned her face away from me. Besides that she wasn’t totally rejecting me. I was in heaven with my arms wrapped around her waist in a simple hug.

I knew I had to fix this so I simply picked her up and spun her around to face me. “Roselinda, look at me.” She looked at my feet so I put my hand under her chin and lifted her face. When she lifted her face up I saw the hurt. “Look at me, please.” She locked her eyes with mine. “I am sorry that I hurt you. I wasn’t trying to point out that my was the superior camping equipment I was only trying to show you that you had no tent. Now I am willing to let you have mine” I could see she was about to protest to I put my finger to her lips. They felt so soft and kissable. I just wanted to move my finger and kiss her to show her how much she meant to me. I couldn’t however, I had to get my point across. Besides, I told myself, she probably doesn’t even like me. “Or" I continued "we could share my tent for the night I know a way to make it long so we can , I just won’t have a lot of room to stand up. And to be honest that is your only other option, because I will not let you sleep outside on the ground. If anyone is sleeping outside its me, because as you stated earlier you are used to a nice soft bed. I have grown used to the ground after being out here for the past few weeks.” She pouted slightly and look at the ground. When she did that I just couldn’t help myself. She looked so cute.

I leaned down a little, and lifted her chin. She looked up at me with wide frightened eyes. I took in her face. I gazed from her glorious eyes, then down to her perfect pink lips. I leaned down a little more so our lips almost touch. She closed those big beautiful eyes and leaned in to close the gap. When her lips meet mine I felt as if I had traveled to the highest cloud in the world. She gently moved her lips in perfect rhythm to mine. She tasted like sugared honey and the sweetest nectar from the greatest flower in the world. She slowly wrapped her arms around my neck and I lifted her up to hold her to my chest. I deepened the kiss and yet she still moved in the sweetest harmony. I could feel our souls intertwining and the heat from our bodies melting together. She moved one hand to bury it in my hair. She twirled it in her fingers and I felt as though I was in heaven. She was my sweet angel that would deliver me to my sweet indulgence. I felt a sudden surge of energy. I felt my hair stand on end as she leaned against me. My blood pounded on my veins. I felt as though I was going to float away, and I was dizzy with the height.

Suddenly my sweet angel pulled away with jerk. She looked at with a face full of shock. She then pulled her hands out of my hair and jumped out of my arms. I wanted to ask what was wrong but my lips didn’t want to work. She looked down at her hands in fright and then she ran off.

“Roselinda wait!” I shouted but it was too late she has run into the brush. I kicked the dirt at my feet. “UGH! Wow Melaka that was the stupidest thing you have ever done! Of course she would react like that! She just got kissed by a someone she hardly even knows! Someone from a totally different species…I would have ran away too.” I sat down on the ground and put my head in my hands. “What is wrong with me?”

A long time later Roselinda came back to camp. I didn’t want to follow her since the light was fading. I would be able to track her and then I might get lost, which would not help her. She looked at the now expanded tent and climbed in with out saying a word to me. I felt like a complete idiot. When the moon has fully risen and the fire has almost completely went out I crawled into the tent. I slept on the complete opposite side from Roselinda. I felt so bad. She had her back turned to me. “I am so sorry my love.” I whispered so as not to disturb her in slumber. I sighed then settled down for the night. I was asleep within minutes.

~~~~~~~****Roselinda****~~~~~~~

I sat in the tent with my back turned to Melaka. I didn’t have the heart to talk to him right now. I couldn’t stop thinking about the kiss, but I knew I should get some sleep or else I will be worthless tomorrow.

When I woke up the next morning I found the tent empty. I heard the Squakels calling to each other. I stretched and crawled out of the tent. I found Melaka sitting at the fire cooking breakfast. He turned and at first gave me a half smile then full out grinned. I wondered what was so funny until he said “Good morning fluffy. How did you sleep?” I reached up to touch my hair and found that I was indeed very fluffy. I giggled and went to my pack to get my brush. It mainly consisted of bristles from baby boars. I had just placed a layer of skin over top to hold in place then sealed in together with fat to make sure that when ever I brushed my hair it added moisture to it. I sat down by Melaka and started brushing my hair. He smiled then looked down at breakfast. He seemed to be deep in thought. I knew what he was thinking about so before he could start I decided to pick the subject.

` “Melaka you mentioned something about a map, may I see it?” He looked at me surprised but went to his pack anyways. He brought back what looked like a scroll. He went to hand it to me then realized that my hands were really full, so he set it down on the ground in front of me. He then sat down in front of me.

“Roselinda I’m so sorry-”

“Let me stop you right there Melaka. Do not apologize. I really liked the kiss last night, I truly did.” He face lit up and I hated the next part I had to say even more. “But Melaka for the time being I can’t be with you.” His face fell. I wanted to stop but I had to continue. "There is a reason but I…” I sighed in frustration. "I just can’t tell you right now what that is.” I took his hands in mine and locked eyes with him. “I promise the moment I come to terms with it myself I will tell you. Its just to hard to speak of right now. Please understand, please” I begged him. He just smiled and rubbed his thumbs on the back of my hands. He looked down then looked back at me and smiled. He surprised me by leaning forward and kissing my cheek.

“I understand.” He whispered then got up to finish breakfast. I touched my cheek where he kissed it. I felt that golden glow expanding in my body. It felt warm and tingly. I leaned forward and clutched my hands to chest for a moment as searing pain swept across my heart. I knew I had I to get rid of the glow before it grew anymore. If that meant that I had to leave Melaka sooner than I thought then so be it. I composed myself and was able to sit up. I quickly looked over at Melaka and found him absorbed in his own thoughts yet again.

That was close. I thought to myself. I went to pick up my brush then remember the map that Melaka had let me borrow. I unwound the cord that kept it together. I unrolled it and found what looked like crystal cylinders at the ends. It really did look like a traditional scroll. I looked at them in amazement then looked at the actual map. The map was huge, I actually had to lean out to unroll each end to its full extent. I couldn’t help it. I gasped at how beautiful this map was. It showed main trails and smaller deer trails that could be followed. This map was so detailed that must be why it was so large. Melaka jumped at my gasp and was over by me quicker than I could blink.

“What’s wrong? Are you hurt?” He quickly looked over me to see if I was hurt. I gave him a quizzical look then just giggled.

“No I’m not hurt. I am however very impressed by this map. Wait what’s that.” I said pointing to a spot on the map that I had just glanced over but now for some reason it was standing out about all the rest of everything else. It looked like a large tree. It was set in color and had golden colored branches that had a red colored ribbon intertwined in the branches. The ribbon rapped around to the front and had some writing on it.

“That is your home-” He started but I cut him off.

“Wait so I am already on this map?”

“Well no. That is the Tree Of The Forest. Its said to be magically enchanted to support what ever life needs a home. Whether in its branches or in your case having a hollow center to support you. It’s said to be 10,000 years old.”

“So how did you know I was living there?”

“Like I said before some people had rumors that the Tree was supporting the very last human.”

I felt so alone when he said that. It made me remember that I really was the last human. Imagine that. I felt alone in my old life, like I was the only one who understood me, and now look at that I am the only one.

Melaka must have seen the look on my face because he smiled at me and gently put his hand on mine. “Would you like to see where we are now?” I nodded or else my voice would have shook. He pointed a good distance west from my tree. I smiled up at him. He smiled back. I giggled then realized something.

“Melaka weren’t you cooking breakfast?” I asked. He jumped up with a curse and I giggled even more. A couple minutes later he set a dish in front of me. It looked like it was made up of slightly over cooked Squakel eggs, dried meat, and something that looked like a purple version of carrots. I looked at it curiously. I had been living off of meat and basic greens. Whatever this was it didn’t grow anywhere around my tree. I ate the eggs and the meat first. I didn’t talk because I kept glancing at Melaka to see how he ate his.

He kept catching me looking at him. Every time he did I would blush. He would chuckle ,then the whole thing would start over. Finally he spoke up after about the seventh time of catching me staring at him. “What are you looking at? Do I have something on my face?”

“No you don’t I was… Well I have never seen this kind of plant before.” I blushed so much I’m sure that I turned the color of a rose. He did nothing but smile. He didn’t criticize me or laugh at me. I was used to people doing that to me. He leaned over grabbing my plate. He took the strange vegetable and split it right down the middle.

“You just eat the insides. You can scrape them out with this.” He said handing me what looked like a sort of spork. I took a hesitant bite and found that it was delicious. I swallowed and found myself addicted to the vegetable.

“What is this called?” I asked between a mouth full of food.

“Gingerlowtas. It only grows in the gardens in the city. I have never seen it in the wild. Well at least here.” He pointed to a spot clear on the other side of the map. “They grow wild at this spot but no were else that I have seen them but in the mountains. They grow well there.”

“Well that explains why I have never seen them before. Wait how far have you traveled?”

“Most of the way across this map. I just take the main roads. And I usually travel on horse back.”

“Wait horses survived the blast!?”

“What blast?”

“Um nothing.” I responded quickly. I quickly took a bite a of the Gingerlowtas. He looked at me strangely. I decided to change the subject. “So what way did you travel to get here before? Since we might have to change it to a shorter course. He set down his empty plate and wiped his hands off on his pants.

“Well I started here at Rockalous. Then I followed this trail here. Then this one and cut across this river here.” He said pointing out even the more tinier details. He then continued to show me the details of how he got here. It was a perfect route. It was the simplest and judging from the other things on the map it was also the safest. He frowned at the route however. “I want to take this route because it will be safer and easier to walk then the one I took.” He started at where we our camp was now, then pointed to a smaller trail that lead to a slightly larger one. This lead to picture of a stump with some very small writing next to it, before I could ask however he continued following the path. That path stayed the same spot until it came to a very detailed drawling of what looked like a city. The drawing was absolutely gorgeous, with small details on what looked like a palace. There was a banner like what was in the branches of my tree. Instead it read Rockalous. It was a way longer journey than the other one. I could feel my mouth dropping open in shock. Before I could say anything however Melaka smiled at me and closed my mouth.

“I know it seams longer and more complicated but it is so much easier. This trail will probably take us maybe a month to complete, while judging on the pace you set yesterday during the run that one would have taken us almost 3 months to complete for the two of us. That also includes me carrying you some of the way because it would be too difficult for you to do it. Besides this way we can avoid the pigs and cats.” He smiled at me with eyes that seemed to plead for my approval. He knew that I did not like this way, but I had to admit some of the drawings on the path he went looked pretty scary and probably hard to do. The only thing I was worried about was that stump. I felt the Golden Glow start up again in my chest when I looked at it. This time instead of being warm it felt as cold as ice. I felt like something bad was going to happen. My body started shaking and I could feel my face form a grimace of pain as I fell over. My chest felt enclosed by ice, and it hurt so much. I closed my eyes tight as I felt a scream try and bubble its way to my lips. I would not scream so I shut my lips tight. It felt like a hour before Melaka’s hands encircled my body and pulled me to his chest. I knew, however, that it had only been a few seconds. Melaka was gently whispering something in my ear. I couldn’t hear it over the thud-thump of my own heart.

After what felt like hours I finally drew a shuddering breath into my chest. I continued to greedily draw breath into my lungs until they stopped burning. I finally realized where I was. Melaka had cuddled me against his chest. His face was buried in my hair and his strong arms wrapping themselves around my waist. My head was resting against his chest. I could feel his heart beat beneath my fingers, it was really fast. I gently as possible pushed against his chest and lifted my head. He reluctantly let me up. He eyes held a look of panic I had never seen before. Even when he was close to death he didn’t look this way. He eyes seemed to bore into mine. I tried to pull out of his grip entirely but his arms refused to budge. His bright blue eyes raked across my face trying to search for an answer. I simply gave a small smile. He frowned and pulled me close against his chest again.

“What in the name of Houshtong was that?” He asked his voice filled with worry. He sounded close to tears. I simply sighed and buried my face into his neck. After a few minutes like that I pulled away.

“It was nothing.” I said looking at my hands that I placed in my lap. He picked up my hands and held them. Then kissed the backs of them.

“That was not nothing, not in the least bit. What’s going on?” His voice was so filled with concern I almost wanted to spill about everything that had happened to me, almost. Instead I smiled leaning up to kiss his cheek.

“How about we get going, we have a lot of ground to cover in a little amount of time.”

“What do you mean limited amount of time?” He asked the look of mischief I was used to and not the look of lovers. I bit my lip.

“Well you said it would only take 4 days so I only packed enough supplies for myself for 2 weeks.” I said with a sheepish smile. Then before he could say anything I climbed out of his lap and picked rolled up the map. “I should be fine I can hunt along the way and get food if I need to. I can also wash my clothes in the streams we come across.” I looked back at him with a smile like a cat. “Because I know how to be friends with nature, unlike some people.” I said giving him a pointed look. He just laughed and got up.

After packing up all of our supplies and the tent, we were ready to go. Melaka started walking with me trying to keep up. We kept at this for about 10 minutes, before he finally realized how slow I was going. He waited for me to catch up an impatient look on his face. He smiled at me with a very evil looking smile. I looked up at him with a suspicious look then focused on where I was walking. While he had it easy because of his long legs, I have a more difficult time being shorter than him. I was more focused on getting to Melaka than see where he was. The next thing I knew he was right next to me. He smacked me on my butt. I screamed and I nearly jumped out of my skin. He simply laughed. I smacked him and then continued walking to the clearing he had been in. I could still hear him laughed back where I had left him. I huffed, then stood absolutely still.

Right in front of me at the river was a Stagger Deer. It looked like the same one from yesterday at the river. It looked at me with its bright silver eyes. I held as still as possible. The deer just looked at me. It wasn’t even tense it just stood there and looked at me. I took a hesitant step toward it. It just flicked its tail stilling looking at me with those beautiful eyes. He continued until I was only a single foot away from the beautiful creature. Its horns had many branches that were tightly curled so I knew it was a older animal. I reached my arm out and it looked at it pointedly. I held my arm as still as possible, thinking that it didn’t want it there and was going to trample me at any second. Instead it leaned it’s head against my hand. I started rubbing its cheek. It came closer and let me rub my hands down its back. I stroked its neck suddenly it snorted and stomped its foot. It was gone the next second bounding through the trees.

I looked up from the ground and saw Melaka climbing out of the woods still laughing a little but not as hard. He must of have noticed my odd look because he stopped laughing and came over to me.

“You okay?” He said stopping a few feet away. I just nodded. “Good,” he said with a smile “because your really slow. Come on lorage.” He said with a laugh then continued on.

What in the world is a lorage? I wondered to myself then shook my head and ran to catch up with Melaka. After about 10 minutes of running then stopping to catch my breath then running again. I just gave up. There was no way I was going to keep up this pace, so just started walking. It was a fast walk but a walk none the less. I slowed my breathing down so I wouldn’t make as much noise. I walked pretty much silently. I looked up at the tree’s and then turned my face down to look at the brush around me. I could hear leaves rustling in the wind and in the distance the sound of Melaka stomping through the leaves. HA! I thought thinking back to the time I first meet him. you can be quiet my butt. You probably space jumped behind me. Hmm I feel like we have been changed so much since we first meet. The first time I talked to him in my house he seemed like an arrogant jerk. Then he was a liar for not telling me he was a elf. Now he’s my traveling companion to get to his city. Why am I even still on this quest to get to his city. There are so many obstacles that it doesn’t seem like it would be worth it. Yet here I am still on the road with him. I couldn't help but look up at and pin point where Melaka was. I could still hear him stomping through the leaves and the undergrowth. I smiled. Maybe there is a reason why I’m going to this place. I mean he did promise me a bow and a sword beyond my wildest dreams. Plus the sound of enough supplies for a year sounded so tempting, along with all those gadgets that he promised. I can’t say no to that. However I have no idea how I would get them all back to my tree. I sighed out loud at my own complicated thoughts. I jogged to catch up to the sound of Melaka trudging through the leaves.

I turned a corner around a tree and instantly slammed my back against it. I tried to be as silent as possible. Instead of following the sound of Melaka I had followed the sound of a pack of black lions. I froze against my tree. Unlike the single lion that pounced Melaka at my door, these were females. Which were even more dangerous than the males because they hunted in packs. Much like wolves, except each member had a job. One was always the one to pounce, one was always the bait, and the other roles were distributed among them. Each time the lion knew their role because that is what they were raised to do. Each one was trained from birth to be that role. The males were raised by the females but they left the pack soon after maturing to adult hood. This wasn’t even a teach pack, no it was way more dangerous. A pack of older females, who from the looks of it had already made their kill and were eating it. I gulped and pressed myself harder against the tree. I couldn’t move or else they might hear me. They must have heard me approaching but couldn’t tell what I was. I heard them start eating again. I hesitated then slowly stuck my head around the tree. Instead of seeing the pack, I came face to face with one female. The lead female was looking at me straight in the eye. She purred because she knew there was no where I could go. I back away and found myself surrounded. I then noticed what they had done. They had sent two of them to make it sound like they had started eating, then the rest had snuck around to surround me. I looked at all them. They had me in a perfect circle. I had no where that I could run. I looked around to see if I could find Melaka anywhere. When I found I couldn’t even hear him I knew it was safe to do what I was about to do. I took a really deep breath, then focused. I started to feel the Glow filling my body. I focused on pulling the scene in front of me in my mind. I could see the cats how they moved, but instead in my minds eye they glowed a bright purple. I spread my hands and felt the Glow shoot out in spirals. I could feel my eyes filling with the Glow. The Glow reached the first cat, and encircled it’s body. The cat screamed and ran. I then spread out to the rest of the cats. I did it simultaneous to the rest of them. They all screamed and ran. I felt the Glow expand in my chest. It filled my body with a odd feeling. I felt confident, like I could anything. I expanded the Glow and sent myself flying through the forest. My body became the Glow. I could see what it could see. I flew past trees and then came to a strange figure. My mind registered that it was Melaka, but the Glow part of me wanted to know what he was. I sent my magic spinning around him. He stopped with a shocked expression. I swirled around him, not wanting to scare him but wanting to see what made him. I couldn’t see anything yet, but I knew where he was so I forced the Glow back to my body. I could feel him running after it but not being fast enough for my Glow body. I made it back to my body and took off running in his direction. I could hear him running through the weeds. I had to admit that he was fast! The next thing I knew I was running into a brick wall. My head bounce off and I felt myself start to lose conscious. The last thing I remember seeing was Melaka’s concerned face hovering over mine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please review if you have the time. Thank you or reading my work


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

I was running wildly through the forest. I had just seen what looked like a glowing floating person. I had lost Roselinda about 10 minutes ago and still had to find her. I was supper concerned for her. I followed the glowing person until I lost it in the underbrush. I silently prayed that it didn’t catch Roselinda. I was slightly afraid of that thing. I was running so fast I didn’t see Roselinda until she crashed into me. I was going so fast and I couldn't stop on a dime. I slammed into her than skidded to a halt. She slid from my chest and slammed to the forest floor. I was by her side in an instant. Her eyes fluttered then closed. I gently called her name, she didn’t move.

I ran my hands through my hair cursing my luck. I eventually sighed then picked her up. I shifted her to one hand then threw her pack over my shoulder. I felt like I was about to fall over, this thing was heavy!Maybe that’s why she was so slow. I thought to myself. I cuddled her to my chest and was about to take off when I remembered her last reaction to when I ran.

She was coughing and choking, what did she say? Oh yeah I create a vacuum of air on my chest when I run. Hmm then I should put her head by mine because I can still breath when I run. I settled her head on shoulder then thought better. I put my hand on the back of her head and pushed it against my neck. He head was much more supported like this. I felt a little bit of wetness on my hand but dismissed it. I could look to see if she was hurt when I set up camp and had her in a bed. I took off running.

I took the route we had discussed but with a few shortcuts along deer trails. I knew we had to get to Rubart’s stump. He would know what to do.

I had to admit I was freaked out. I had never dealt with something like this. No one usually got hurt when we collided while running. The most anyone got was a broken tail bone from falling on a brick. Not a head injury.

I stopped so I could catch my breath. I gently loosened my grip on Roselinda. She slumped forward in my arms. She was still breathing. I sighed in relief. I cuddled her back to my neck again then kept running.

I finally reached Rubart’s stump at nightfall. I could hear the day animals settling in for the night in the tree’s above, and under the ground. I slowed my pace to look around the clearing to make sure that their were no unwanted guests here. I knew that if I knocked on Rubart’s door with a cat on my back, he was unlikely to invite me in with open arms.

I tensed my legs and slowly walked into the clearing. It was dusk so the sunlight shown through the branches of the tree’s. The last light before nightfall was casting strange shadows across the clearing.

The stump that was Rubart’s house sat in the middle of the clearing. It was surrounded by weeds and flowers. There was a wispy tree settled behind it. I shifted Roselinda so she was more cuddled against my chest and I had a free arm. She murmured in her sleep but then settled down to cuddle against my shirt. I chuckled and used my now free arm to knock on the stump. I’m sure that if any of the other elves saw me do that, they would think that I’m mad. You don’t just go into the woods and knock on random tree stumps. Then claim there is dwarf who lives in it. It was the stuff of fairy tales but I still did it with out a second thought.

The next thing I knew a door opened from the place I had knocked. The door had been set inside of the wood with such excellent craftsmanship that you couldn’t even tell it was there. Out of the opening popped a head of brown scruffy hair.

The hair was attached to a fierce looking face. Coal black eyes peaked out from under bushy brown eyebrows. He had a long scar that dragged across his nose and ended at the bottom of his right cheek. He sported a long beard that was very scraggily looking. He was shorter than I last remember, but then again I have grown.

“What in the world!” Rubart said looking around his stump. His eyes finally settled on me. He sighed and opened the door a little wider. “You can come in. Just don’t break anything this time!” He said with a slight chuckle at my wince. I bent down then crawled into a tunnel that had been carved out of the earth around it. Rubart held a lantern in his hand so I could see the new addition to his tunnel. He had carved intricate swirling patterns and plant leaves into the hard earth. I whistled my admiration.

He didn’t look back when Roselinda murmured again in her sleep. Instead he slipped down the tunnel, I followed as close behind as I could. The tunnel was only about five feet tall with a few inches to spare above that. I had to duck a little to continue down to his house. We reached the stairs, both of us descending to the main part of his house in silence.

When I finally entered the hallow that was Rubart’s house I was yet again amazed at something like this. It had several rooms, the first you walk into is the hallway that leads to the majority of the rooms. It was carved into the earth with six foot tall arches in the stone. These had been carved with delicate ivy crawling across the stone. The floor was polished wood. The living room was on the right and it had the same ceiling but with a rug on the hard wood floor that had been dyed bright green. The kitchen was second on the right, with mahagot cabinets, and a smooth rock counter. There were bedrooms on left, along with a library, music room, and architecture room for his new creations. The right held three bathrooms in addition to the living room and the kitchen. The whole place was constantly lit up with the special light source invented years ago. It flowed through the walls and even in ribbons along the floor.

When I had drunk all this in I noticed Rubart was giving me a strange look. He was looking at Roselinda with strange eyes. I smiled.

“I can’t thank you enough for taking me in for the night.” I said he just nodded and continued giving Roselinda that strange look. I continued. “However that is not the only reason I came. My friend hurt her head earlier today and I have no idea how to fix it. I was hoping you could help me out.” I said with a wince. He sighed and ran his hand over his scruffy beard. He looked at Roselinda again then started walking down the hallway. I followed him and when he got to the end of the hallway I noticed a door that had never been there before. It looked like it was solid oak. I could feel my eyebrows shooting up into my hair line. Rubart looked at me and smiled.

“What? You didn’t think I would have expanded since the last time you saw me?” He laughed and pushed open the door.

This door at least went all the way to the ceiling so I could pass under it with out a problem. The first thing that hit me was the smell. This place smelled like fresh plowed earth and flowers. When he has opened the door all the way and I could step in I found myself in a pitch white room. The walls having been paneled in some strange sort of wood that had been painted white. The floor was covered in ruff tiles that looked like they had been hand carved. These were also white.

There were two beds resting along the wall with nightstands next to each one. I noticed along the other wall was a huge cabinet full of jars and vials. He has boxes of what looked like medical equipment stacked in the bottom of the cabinet. The doors to it were glass so as to be able to see what the sum of the container was before hand.

Rubart gestured for me to bring her over to the first bed in the room. I gently settled her down on the clean white sheet. She didn’t stir this time. She instead curled up against the pillow. Rubart got a small stool and sat down next to her.

“So you want to tell me the whole story, so I know what I’m looking for?” He asked with a raised eyebrow. I sighed.

“Well Roselinda and I were-” I started

“I’m guessing this young Youngound is your Roselinda?” He asked with a small smile. I winced. His eyebrows shot up into his hair line.

“Well she isn’t really- well she isn’t actually- umm she’s not a umm.” I said stumbling over my words. I had no clue how to tell him this was actually the only human left.

I watched as Rubart stood up and looked at me. He was a lot shorter than me but it still had a major affect on me.

“You can’t mean that this girl is truly the human that was rumored to live in these woods? That you just so happened to stumble upon her? And that you also injured her in some freak accident?” he asked his voice low. All I could do was nod my head. Even though I was almost twice his size, doesn’t mean Rubart isn’t intimidating. I gulped and he gave me a stubborn look, then sighed and ran his hand over his beard. He went to glass cabinet and pulled out a roll of cloth , a bottle of some strange clear liquid, and some linen wipes. He walked over to me and handed me the cloth that was actually a ice pack.

“Go fill that with ice. You know where it’s kept. I will see what I can do for her. You said it was her head that she hurt, yes?”

I nodded in response to his last question then hurried to the kitchen to fill the little ice pack full of ice.

When I came back to the door I almost couldn’t find it. I saw the glass handle only after my hand had pretty much gone numb from holding the ice so long. When I swung the door open I found Rubart sitting by Roselinda’s side. He was rubbing the liquid on the back of her skull. I noticed her face was twitching in her sleep. She looked like she was twitching her nose like a Runitib. She suddenly winced and curled tighter in a ball and whimpers in her sleep.

I was by her side in a second. I gently pushed her beautiful hair out of her face. I gently swept my hands across her face. I slide one hand down her shoulder then rubbed the small of her back on instinct. She seemed to settle down and was instantly back into a very deep sleep. I stopped rubbing her back and I noticed she frowned in her sleep so I simply put my hand back and continued to rub. I noticed movement out of corner of my eye. Rubart was looking at me like I had just grown a second head. I turned my head at a angle and gave him a curious look. He shook his head and motioned for me to follow him. I reluctantly took my hand from Roselinda’s back. She wiggled and whimpered. Rubart must have noticed my look and settled a pillow next to her. She instantly cuddled the thing. I watched this with fascination. It was so cute. Rubart motioned for me to come with him. We left the room with him closing the door as quietly as he could. He turned and motioned for me to follow him.

“Go ahead and sit in the living room. I’ll make some arobona and then I want to talk to you.” He said as he disappeared into the kitchen. I simply walked into the living room then plopped on the couch. I could feel my eyelids trying to fall. The smart lights start to go dim at nightfall then when you say the words they give you, they shut off. They were very dim right now. Between the lights and all the running Roselinda and I did today I was starting to fall asleep.

When Rubart came in with the arobona he had to shake me awake. I forgot where I was for a second and jumped off the couch to slip on the carpet and land on my butt on the floor. Rubart laughed his thick gruff laugh and then sat down next to me on the couch. After settling down on the couch with a burning face, I grabbed a mug of arobona and turned to face Rubart. He turned serious however when he looked at me.

“I want to know about how you meet her Melaka.” He said his voice portraying worry. So I told him about the hunting trip, and going out to the tree, being attacked then saved by Roselinda, then staying in her tree for a while. I skipped the part about the kiss at the camp sight. I went on with what happened today, then ending with coming here. The whole time Rubart listened patiently and asking the occasional question. He sighed when I was done. I asked him why he wanted to know and he raked his hand down his beard.

“I was wondering how she got in your hands. She isn’t severely hurt but she will have a massive bump on her head for a few days. She also looks different then most elves. I thought when you first brought her here that you had a foreign stranger in your hands. Not the last survivor of a race.” He raked his hands over his beard again. He gave me a hard look. “I think you both should stay here for a few days and let her get her strength back in her.” Here he paused and chewed the inside of his cheek. “Melaka” he said looking at me with a mischievous grin “ I think I should accompany you back to the city.” I started to protest but he held up a hand. “ I think I should because if she gets hurt again I can help. Plus I want to make sure she is settled with you at the city. Speaking of which, where is she going to stay.” He said with a raised brow. I opened my mouth to answer then shut it again. I had never thought of where she was going to sleep. Curse me and my inability to think ahead. I sighed out loud.

“She planned on only staying a few weeks. I sort of promised her a sword behind her wildest dreams and the finest made elfin bow there was. Plus supplies for a year.” I said with a wince. Rubart’s mouth dropped open. He shook his head and just gaped at me. I glared at him. “HOW ELSE WAS I SUPPOSED TO GET HER TO COME WITH ME!” I shouted to him. I watched his face pale suddenly. For a man as dark skinned as him it was hard to go that pale unless you where truly shocked. I sighed and ran my hands through my hair. I put my head in my hands and I felt myself starting to rock back and forth on the couch. “What was I supposed to do, I couldn’t leave her there. She is the last of her kind, she shouldn’t have to live away from everyone. She should have a family and friends she can talk to when things go bad… She should have me there to help.” I said between my hands, making it come out as a whisper. I let a heavy sigh come out of my mouth as I choked back tears.

“Melaka?” Rubart said quietly. I looked up at him with eyes brimmed with tears. “You feel in love with her didn’t you?” He asked. We both knew the answer to that but I was so choked up all I could do was nod. He hung his head. We both knew what happens when an elf falls in love. They will do anything for their partner. They will take the strongest poison or the dullest arrow to the chest. They will hold them when the other cries and help to get them back on their feet. Elves can’t help who they fall in love with. It’s said its chosen at your birth who you will love. Some meet their love, others have more than one love. Melaka’s sister Odette had four boys that were in love with her.

Rubart smiled at me. “I’m glad you feel in love with her.” He said after a few moments. I must have looked confused because he continued. “You need someone to love and someone to love you back.” When he said that I couldn’t take it any longer. The rejection I had felt the day after we had kissed made it horrible to deal with. It was while we were walking that I realized that Roselinda was my true love. I knew she rejected me for now, and it hurt more than I expected. Now it hurt even more. I felt my body shake with sobs. My eyes swelled up and flowed with a river of tears. I heard Rubart choke on his words. He knew that she had rejected me when I had started to cry. He patted my back and I looked up at him.

“Go sleep in the infirmary. When she wakes she will need you by her side. You can take the extra blankets in the guest bedroom. She will come around Melaka. She physically has to.” He said with a dark mysterious voice. Then he got up and went to his bed room and shut the door. I didn’t know if he meant that as she will come around as wake up or come around as in love me. My heart ached for his meaning to be the second one. Oh how I wanted it to be the second one. I got up and wiped my face with the back of my hand. I let out another sigh and went to the guest bedroom. I angrily tore the blankets off the bed as if it was their fault Roselinda didn’t love me. I dragged them to the bed beside Roselinda.

After making the bed I didn’t bother to slip under the covers and try to sleep. Instead I sat there and leaned against the headboard. I sighed loudly and angrily ripped my hands through my hair. It was loud enough for Roselinda to hear because she whimpered in her sleep. Her brow creased with worry lines and over all her face held an expression of worry. She whimpered again. I guess she was worried for me. I got up and went to her bedside. I gently smoothed back her hair, then stroked her cheek. She smiled and nuzzled my hand. I felt myself grin. Even in sleep she was beautiful and innocent. I clenched my fist by my side but continued to stroke her cheek and jaw.

Why does this cruel world have to throw her out on her own! She doesn’t deserve it! She shouldn’t be alone to defend herself. She should have a family! Or some friends! Or at least one other person to be there with her. Part of me argued, but why should she get all that when you never did. Your parents left you abandoned. Both of them left you alone for you to fend for yourself. The other half of me disagreed. They did not leave me alone. I still have Brunswick, Sinclair and his girlfriend Ariana, Odette, Argus, and Sybilla. They are my family and I can count on them to always be there, even when I don’t want them there. She has no one. She will never have anyone to be there for her. 

I sighed at my own depressing thoughts. I looked down at Roselinda. She was smiling in her sleep. I felt myself smile back at her. I gently brushed the hair away from her forehead, then I gently leaned down and placed a kiss on her forehead. The smile on her face grew bigger as she snuggled against her pillow more. I gave her cheek one last stroke them walked back to my bed. I slid under the covers, hoping that sleep would over take me soon.

~~~~~~~****Roselinda****~~~~~~~

I’m dead. I’m sure I’m dead, but then again if I was dead I don’t think I would have this much pain. So then I must be alive. I opened my eyes to find the most adorable sight I have seen in a while. There was Melaka in a white bed right beside mine. His mouth was open and he was breathing deeply. One of his hands was curled over his head with the other pressed under his body. He was facing me. The blankets were tangled in this legs, but one leg was bent at the knee the other was laying straight out with the foot twisted around to the side. He looked like a complete idiot. I giggled and figured I probably didn’t fare any better.

I sat up but instantly regretted it. The room spun and I felt like my head was trying to split in two. I gasped aloud in pain and held my head, then pulled my knees up against me so I could rest my elbows on them. I grimaced and gasped at how even that facial movement make my head hurt worse. I couldn’t help it I whimpered in pain. Then next thing I knew I felt warm hands slide around me waist and drag me to a equally as warm chest. I knew who it was. I turned and buried my face into Melaka’s chest. He gripped me to his chest and then laid down with me still on his chest. I whimpered and he gently shushed me. He rubbed my back in slow gentle circles. I sighed and laid my face across his bare chest. He chuckled which came across as a deep rumble. I started tracing patterns on his hot skin. He chuckled again and wrapped his arms tighter around my waist. I sighed in delight. I was safe and I was warm, and I was with Melaka. I felt Melaka pull the blankets over top of both of us. I settled down and was soon asleep.

When I woke up I heard laughter. It was gruff ,deep, and sounded like the person it belonged to was amused or happy.

“I told you she would come around Melaka.” The voice whispered. I felt Melaka chuckle underneath me.

“This wasn’t exactly what I had in mind but at least she did come around.” The voice said again. I lifted my head up a little to try and see who was talking. The slight movement sent the room spinning and put my stomach in a knot. I curled my fists and gripped Melaka’s arm. His arms started rubbing my back again. I hear short scuffing foot steps that got closer. The next thing I knew the warm blanket I didn’t even realize I was under was moved. I heard a gentle sigh, then a gruff hand was placed on my forehead. I didn’t care if I my head hurt, my first instinct was to pull back away from the hand. My body did so and forced me to open my eyes. My fingers dug into Melaka’s arm. My upper body was only up a foot or so but my head felt like I was several hundred feet above ground. My body didn’t care it needed to see who touched it.

What I saw startled me even more than his hand touching my forehead. There was a man ,or at least it looked like man, who was probably only 3 feet and a few inches and he was standing beside my bed. He had a dark brown beard that was looked like it was made of wire. His hair would have been the same if he did not have it neatly braided back. His eyes looked like black pearls. They shown with life and laughter. His arms were muscled and looked like he worked a lot. His hands also showed a past full of work because they were covered in calluses. He smiled and I noticed his eyes crinkled slightly at the edges and his beard gave way a little to show a small but firm mouth. He looked at Melaka and laughed.

“Well it looks like she is much better then yesterday.” He said with a gentle chuckle. Melaka laughed a little. I had a weird feeling about this small man. He scared me for some reason. I slide down Melaka’s side and curled against him. His hand instantly supported me, and he shifted to allow me more room. I whimpered slightly. This caught both of there attention because both of them stopped laughing. I felt Melaka shift so he was facing me. I simply snuggled even closer to him and whimpered again.

“Roselinda, what’s wrong?” Melaka asked with the utmost sincerity in his voice. All I could do what shake my head and pile myself closer to him. I felt him stiffen in concern. He kissed my temple, but before I could react I felt hard callused hands probing my skull. I squeaked in fear and clawed at Melaka’s body without even realizing what I was doing. He winced but didn’t say anything. I was trembling and whimpering softly. I did not trust this small man one bit. He continued to probe my head with his fingers. When he was satisfied he pulled his hands away. I didn’t stop clinging to Melaka however.

“Roselinda, please, what’s wrong.” Melaka asked again.

I looked up at him and I knew my eyes were wide with fear. My lower lip trembled and my hands ,that clung to him still, were shaking. He looked at me with concern filled eyes, he leaned down a little closer to my face. I couldn’t help it I leaned up a little more. My lips twitched and craved his. I couldn't believe this. I told myself that I could not do this! He is a different species! I should not be in love with him. I screamed at myself in my head but then I thought. I love him. I really do love him.

I leaned up even more and crashed my lips on his. His hands slipped around my waist and pulled me onto him. He laid flat on the bed with me on top of him. His lips molded to mine and then moved in the same rhythm as mine. His lips were soft and moist. The next thing I knew he was biting my bottom lip begging for entrance. I obliged and opened my lips wider to allow him to deepen our kiss. His tounge slipped inside my mouth exploring. I pulled my hands up and stroked his cheek, and then buried my fingers in his hair. I played with the silken strands. He in return slid his hands down my back to land them on my hips and slowly rubbed in circles. I shifted to allow him better access to my hips. He gripped my hips and tugged my up closer to him. I responded by opening my mouth for full acces. I gently tugged at his hair and he surprised me by actually moaning.

Suddenly we both heard a loud cough behind us, that made up both jump. I looked to see the small man standing beside the bed. He was smiling at Melaka and me.

“I think I can gloat now.” He said with a slight laugh. Melaka laughed right along with him. I looked at them both like they had lost their minds.

"Okay maybe you can." Melaka said with a blush.

I looked at him like he had gone crazy. He simply smiled at me like a very happy child. He rubbed my back gently and kisssed my forehead. Thats when I felt it. The golden glow starting in my chest. I hadn't realized that I had been ignoreing it. The kiss had me feel so high and now I realized what was going on. I wiggled in Melaka's arms trying to get free.

"Roselinda what's wrong?" he asked generally concerned.

I didn't care if I affended him now. I wiggled out of his arms and landed hard on the floor. I slipped getting up and realized that I didnt have any shoes on. I felt Melaka's arms on my waist steading me as I swayed. My head felt like it was splitting in half. I groaned but pushed away from him. The world was spinning but I ran out the door none the less. I heard Melaka calling me, but I pushed it to the back of my mind. I ran to the end of the hallway where their was a big door painted with a scene of nature. I flung it open and ran. I had to get away from Melaka. I couldn't let him see me Glow. I had to get away somehow. I keep running up the passage until I got to a door. I flung it open and found myself outside.

The clearing was actually really pretty. I could see the sun's rays flinging themselves between the leaves casting a green hue to everything. There were large tree's surrounding all around. There was a small pond on the right and a tiny garden on the left. I spin trying to see something I could put the Glow in. I saw a little whispy tree that oviously could use the help. Then out of the corner of my eye I saw Melaka and the small man come out of the stump. Seeing Melaka made the glow expand even more, when it did I knew I really did love him now.

Suddenly I felt the glow expand to much I felt my eyes roll back and then I was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

I watched as Roselinda's eyes rolled back in to her head. She started to dropped to her knees, but I ran over to her and caught her before she could. She groaned and then bucked in my arms. I cling her to my body frightened. I glanced back at Rubart to see him super suprised.

"Help me! Please!" I said as she bucked again. He started forward but stopped when Roselinda bucked again. I looked down at her to see her glowing. Thats when she pushed away from me and pointed her hands to the tree behind Rubarts stump.

There was a flash of light then a golden glow was flowing from her fingers. The light wrapped itself around the trunk of the tree. The trunk groaned and started growing. As the trunk grew the glow expanded the to branches and started making them grow. Finally when the tree stopped growing the light spread to the leaves and enveloped each leaf. The light slipped from the now fully grown tree and gathered at the base. The flow of golden light stopped from her fingers. The glowing ball of light shot up into the air way above me. Suddenly the light pulsed then started sprinkling golden dust down on me and Roselinda. She twitched but did nothing else as the glowing dust settled itself on her face.

When the dust finally stopped no one spoke for a long time. Finally when the shock wore off I realized that Roselinda was shaking. I didn't know if it was cold or not but the part of me that was still working knew I had to get her inside. I pushed past Rubart and took her back to her bed. She murmured something as I set her down.

"What did you say?" I asked her softly incase she was asleep. She licked her lips and tryed to speak but nothing came out but a squeak. I got up and got her some water. I held the glass as she gulped the water down quickly. She licked the water off her lips.

"I said I love you." she whispered. She opened her eyes to look up at me. They shown with their beautiful green color and something else. I could feel my jaw dropping. Her expression turned to one of fear and worry. I smiled at her gently and took her soft delicate face in my hands. I gently stroked her cheek with my thumb. She leaned into the it and smiled at me. She looked down suddenly then look at me through her lashes. "Do you love me too?" she asked quietly. I didn't need to think about that one bit.

"Yes I love you to the stars and back. I love you more than all the droplets of water in the sea. I love you more than there is air in the sky. I love you more than my heart knows what to do with. Yes my beautiful angel I do love you." I said as I planted light kissed around her face. She seamed to bask in the attention so I continued. I kissed her cheek then her chin and up her jaw all the way to her temple. However when I kissed her temple she winced.

"Are you okay angel?" I asked quickly pulling her into my arms. She snuggled against my chest and smiled.

"Yeah but my head hurts really bad and my whole body aches." She murmered into my chest. I pulled her all way against me and then leaned back until I was laying on the bed with her on my chest.

"Better?" I asked as I rubbed her back. She smiled and wrapped her arms around me. We sat like that for a while just holding each other. After a while I noticed her grip had slackened. She was now laying on my chest asleep. I loved it. I gently leaned up and kissed her forehead. She smiled in her sleep. After a little while I also feel asleep.

I woke up to feel Roselinda gripping my arm with her nails. When i heard her whimpering i instantly woke up. I tightened my grip on her and sat up. She buired her face in my chest and clung to me. I looked up to see what frightened her and found Rubart standing there looking really shocked. He switched his gaze switched to mine. He shrugged his shoulders smiled and laughed. I felt Roselinda stiffen lean peak out from my chest to look at him curiously. She look up at me with fearful eyes. She seamed to be asking me if it was okay. I smiled at her and kissed her forehead.

"Am I really that scary?" Rubart asked with a laugh. I had to chuckle at that. He smiled at Roselinda as she peeked out just a little bit more from her hideing place. She smiled at that a little and stopped clinging to me as much. Rubart chuckled a little and took a step into the room. Some how Roselinda was able to swing herself around my body completely. She was nowing sitting behind me with her legs swung around my waist. She instantly clung to my back and started trembling. I looked at Rubart with an apologetic look. He looked slightly hurt but smiled at me none the less.

"Why don't I go and get us some food?" He said with a chuckle.

"That would be great thank you Rubart." I gave him another apologetic look then he walked out. When he closed the door I grabbed Roselinda and brought her around to sit in my lap. She made a small squeaking sound when I did. She looked down and fiddled with her hands. "Roselinda look at me." I sounded more stern that I wanted to but she didn't look up. I gently reached out and took her chin in my hand. I lifted her face to mine and place a quick kiss on her lips. She smiled brightly up at me.

"Do you wanna tell me what that was all about with you and Rubart?" I asked raising my eyebrow. I gently stroked her cheek to try and encourage her.

"I don't know, I just don't trust him." She said searching my face.

"Why? Rubart is extremely trustworthy. He was one of the original designer of the palace in the city. He is one of my best friends. When I went hunting last time and I shot myself-" I started to say but I got interupted by Roselinda.

"Wait you shot yourself. How the heck did you manage that?" she said then busted out laughing. I hung my head in shame. She rolled on the bed laughing.

"Look its not as bad as sounds. I tried to shoot through a mirror like the people at the bar were bragging about. I went at the wrong angle and shot myself in leg. I walked out here to Rubarts and had him remove the arrow. I didnt want to face the shame of everyone laughing at me. Besides I didn't want to get lectured on the money issues we have at the house." I said but then I paled. I smacked my hand over my mouth. Roselinda sat up from where she had ended up after rolling all over the bed laughing. She looked at me curious. Then she gave me a very simpathetic look. She reached over and gently and hugged me.

That was the awkward point that Rubart decided to walk into the room with a tray full of food. He had fried runitib, carmalized grenaovich, with rollard cubes in a bowl. He also had a pitcher of chocolate on the side. My mouth watered at this delicious display of food.

**Author's Note:**

> please read and review. Thanks so much or taking your time to view my work


End file.
